


Warmth

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It is slow and worth savoring.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoGalatea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/gifts).



This was not so bad. Tame, compared to some of his past relationships, yet exciting in its own way and certainly intriguing. Niles liked that; he liked Azura. The idea of a slow romance was an interesting one and one he intended to savor. 

He brought her cocoa on a grey and gloomy day and for a brief moment, Azura's face shown like the sun. 

They sat in comfortable silence while she drank from the warm mug and then, carefully, Azura slipped a warm hand into his. 

His loyalty might have belonged to Leo, but Niles' heart was all hers.


End file.
